Pequeño encanto
by Tiffany GAQ
Summary: Enamorarse es como un hechizo, como un embrujo, como un encantamiento, a veces se siente de golpe y parece algo grande cambiando todo drásticamente, y a veces, es algo más suave y pequeño, que crece con el tiempo y no se sabe si es amor.


**Película: Descendientes.**

 **Compañías:** **Disney Channel; Bad Angels Productions; 5678 Productions.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: Pequeño encanto.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: Carlos; Jane.**

 **Únicamente soy una consumidora de la película, ni he creado a los personajes ni los escenarios ni escribí el guion de la misma, esto solamente es una historia ficticia imaginada por mí basándome en la primera película.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

Lo recuerda, aquel momento en que la vio por primera vez.

El hada madrina la presentó en la clase de bondad después de que apareció caminando haciendo sonidos de cachorro lastimado, en ese momento pensar en una de esas bestias salvajes asesinas estando herida suplicando por piedad le agradó, como detestaba a esas criaturas y deseaba que desaparecieran. Ella se fue nerviosa y haciendo esos sonidos.

Le pareció curiosa la chica, le dio pena, tanta que hasta era adorable.

Luego solo siguió con lo suyo, Mal ya la había convencido para que tratara de que el hada madrina usara la varita. Lástima que solo terminó haciéndole peinados a casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria Auradon.

Después solo la veía por ahí, cada vez más en compañía de Audrey, pero no prestó mucha atención a eso, tenía que concentrarse en seguir siendo malvado, seguir el plan, no podía distraerse viendo jovencitas primorosas.

Claro, hasta que Audrey se puso a hablar con Mal y todo en el día de la familia terminó en un desastre, en esos momentos detestaba a la hija de Aurora y que llegara a fastidiar más a su amiga no mejoraba la situación. Oh, ahí apareció Jane y ¿Cómo no prestarle atención? Si la muy molestó a Mal y los miró de una forma tan, tan, tan malvada, se preguntó como una chica que se presentó tan tímida y temerosa pudo cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, definitivamente los "Hijos del bien" eran un dolor de cabeza.

En el día de la coronación la miró desde arriba mientras acariciaba a Chico, desde ese ángulo la chica se veía tierna estando parada de forma obediente al lado de su madre, era confusa su forma de comportarse pero, de todas formas era linda de lejos.

También de cerca, pero hasta que ella no cambiara esa actitud de antes no se acercaría.

Aunque pudiera que no volviera acercarse si el plan del momento salía como lo habían planeado.

De todas formas Jane los sorprendió a todos quitándole la varita a su propia madre, después de todo parecía que ni el hada madrina podía educar a su hija para que fuera puramente dulce, le dio algo de gracia la situación pero se contuvo en el momento, había que actuar, su amiga de cabello morado ya tenía la varita en sus manos.

Cuando Maléfica se encogió y pudo volver a respirar tranquilo vio como Mal se acercaba a Jane y al hada madrina, no supo de qué charlaron pero parecía que se habían perdonado. Eso de ser buenos iba en serio y Mal ya estaba dando los pasos y el ejemplo, bien, perdonarla y hacerse amigos, pan comido, podía hacer eso, fácil.

No fue tan difícil, lo había hecho, convenció a Jay de ir juntos y hacer que la señorita hija de la directora se levantara a bailar, en serio que el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí como cachorro regañado arruinaba el cuadro de felicidad juvenil que daba la fiesta, por lo que después de que entre ambos la convencieran a su manera de ir a la pista donde todos bailaban se quedó él solo con ella, Jay de forma caballerosa los dejó solos, como pareja de baile, bueno, eso demostraba que ella confiaba y se sentía segura con él, sino ¿Por qué otra razón se la pasaría bailando toda la fiesta con él?

Fue divertido, todo en general fue divertido y se sorprendió de pasarla bien aún con ella como pareja, al parecer perdonarla por lo de antes sería más fácil.

Pasaron ese fin de semana entre los cuatro, encerrados sí, es que tenían tanto de que hablar después de haber elegido el bien.

-Yo conseguiré comprarme un castillo, ya lo decidí- Dijo Evie segura, estaban hablando un poco sobre el futuro.

-¿Y cómo lograrás eso? ¿Robando? Porque si es así yo te ayudo- Jay se ofreció como buen amigo.

-No Jay, no podemos robar, eso está mal- La hija de Maléfica detuvo las ideas de su amigo.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya pensaré en la forma de conseguir dinero- La bella de cabello azul calmó un poco la situación -¿Y tú Carlos? ¿Qué piensas para el futuro?-

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba a Chico, poco le importaba la situación, sentía que con cambiar su forma de ser vil a ser bueno ya era mucho esfuerzo por todo el mes –Primero me concentraré en graduarme de aquí, luego, no sé, me compro una casa y suplico que me den a Chico para que me haga compañía-

-Me gusta ese plan- Su amigo lo señaló demostrando su apoyo –Yo también me concentraré en graduarme, comprarme una casa y tener compañía, claro que yo no suplicaré por ella, las chicas suplicarán por ser mi compañía- Terminó diciendo de forma galante.

-Oye, sí, Carlos, deberías conseguir pareja- Le aconsejó Mal, algo raro viniendo de su parte.

-Mal, que estés feliz en tu noviazgo no es para que comiences de casamentera con todos- Dijo tranquilamente el chico de cabello blanco.

-Oh vamos- Comenzó el hijo de Jafar –Yo te vi muy a gusto con Jane- Carlos ante la mención de la chica miró a su amigo y ambos terminaron riendo –Bueno, pero enserio, deberías invitarla a salir- Continuó luego de que los dos acabaran de reír.

-No, no, claro que no- Comentó de buen humor.

-Oh, asique nuestro pequeño está creciendo y quiere un hada de cuento- Mal inició lo que serian minutos de burlas, Carlos ya lo veía venir.

-¡O por los espejos! Si piensas salir con ella tal vez deberías cambiar tu vestuario, tranquilo cachorro, déjalo en mis manos que te haré ver mejor que cualquier príncipe-

-Esto me recuerda a la dama y el vagabundo- Con eso los tres se pusieron a reír y el joven solo los escuchaba sentado, ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía que solo le quedaba reírse con ellos cuando dijeran algún chiste bueno sobre él.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos, obviamente si me acerco para invitar a Jane ella caería primero a los encantos de este perro- Levantó al perro entre sus brazos y sus amigos continuaron riendo por aquello.

Siguieron así unos minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Carlos, es tú turno, yo ya abrí cuando Ben vino a ver cómo estábamos- La de cabello morado dio la orden al joven.

-Oh vamos, que vaya Jay-

-No, yo de aquí no me muevo- Tocaron otra vez la puerta.

-Okay, voy yo- Dejó al animal en la cama para ir a atender a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

-Ah, hola Carlos- Era Jane.

-Hola- Saludó extrañado, no entendía que hacía ella ahí.

-Lamento interrumpir, se oía como que se estaban divirtiendo pero quería entregarles esto- La chica le extendió cuatro cartones livianos de fondo celeste con letras doradas y un bordado muy a la antigua –Felicitaciones por cierto, por pasar la clase de bondad- Le dijo algo retraída.

-Gracias- Dijo tomando los cartones y la miró, otra vez era diferente a las veces anteriores que la vio.

Se veía inocente como la primera vez, pero no con expresión de tener miedo de todo y querer desaparecer, estaba algo más segura pero no como para pisar al resto como cuando estuvo mucho tiempo con Audrey, estaba distinta, se veía… bonita.

-Bien, yo ahora me voy, nos vemos otro día- Se inclinó un poco.

-Sí, hasta luego- Alcanzó a despedirse antes de que se fuera completamente, con eso cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con sus tres amigos mirándolo fijamente -¿Qué?-

-Perdiste tu oportunidad de invitarla Romeo- Mal bromeó con el asunto.

-Oh vamos chicos, ninguno de los dos está interesado en el otro-

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Evie de forma sugerente viéndose en su espejo.

-Sí, por cierto, esto es para nosotros- Entregó los cartones correspondientes a sus amigos.

-Vaya, es un, ¿Cómo se dice? Eh, diploma, sí, por pasar la clase de bondad- Dijo el hombre de cabello largo luego de leer el cartón.

-Sí, es algo bonito pero hubiera preferido un fondo que se viera bien con mi tono de piel-

-Quizás de morado humo el fondo con letras de verde neón-

Sus amigos se pudieron a hablar sobre los diplomas mientras él solo lo miraba atentamente.

¿Entonces era un buen chico? ¿Con eso es parte de Auradon? ¿Jane saldría con él si se lo pidiera? ¿El hada madrina aceptaría aquello?

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

Mejor se ponía a pensar como se vería mejor el diploma.

-A mi me gustaría blanco con letras negras- Soltó fuerte para que lo escucharan.

Las risas entre los cuatro se escucharon fuera del cuarto.

-Ya les entregué los diplomas mamá- Le dijo Jane a su madre que estaba acomodando unos libros en la biblioteca para entretenerse ese domingo.

-Gracias hija, me alegra que te ofrecieras para eso, sabes que me gusta que convivamos todos, después de todo son buenos chicos-

-Sí, a mi me agradan bastante- Sonrió con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Eso es bueno, pueden ser buenos amigos- Comentó el hada.

-Sí, amigos, ahora me voy a mi cuarto, hasta luego- Comenzó a caminar cuando fue detenida por la mayor.

-Hija- Hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Exactamente por qué te ofreciste a llevarles los diplomas?-

-Quería agradecerle a Mal por defenderme y perdonarme- Dijo aún de espaldas y jugando con sus manos.

-¿Y lo hiciste?-

-No, no pude, Carlos abrió y se estaban divirtiendo mucho, no quise interrumpirlos, me puse nerviosa, no supe que decir, solo me fui rápido pero prometo que le hablaré a Mal-

-¿Nerviosa?- El hada puso unos libros en su respectivo puesto -¿Palabras que no podías decir? ¿Deseo de alejarte rápido?- La mujer liberó una pequeña risita –Casi parecen síntomas de chica enamorada-

Con eso la menor volteó a ver a su madre y se miraron por unos segundos.

-Solo bromeo- Respondió el hada –Aunque quiero que sepas que por mí no hay problema si te enamoras, siempre y cuando la persona que elijas vea tu interior-

-Sí madre, ahora me voy, que te vaya bien-

-A ti igual-

La chica se alejó algo abrumada, otra vez su madre con eso de la belleza interior, como si fuera eso en lo que se fijaran los villanos.

Se detuvo en el pasillo.

¿Villanos? ¿Por qué no pensó en "Personas"? ¿Por qué villanos? ¿Quería que un villano se fijara en ella?

Bueno, si era Carlos no había tanto problema, se veía simpático.

Detuvo sus pensamientos.

¿Carlos? ¿En sus pensamientos sobre relaciones sentimentales?

Bailar con él ya la estaba haciendo soñar despierta.

-Cierto, debo agradecerle- Siguió caminando pensando en cómo darle las gracias por sacarla a bailar, fue algo muy tierno de parte de él, nunca nadie bailó con ella.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 2.**


End file.
